Babysitting
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: Erasa never guessed that babysitting her friend's child would be so problematic...


**Yo minna!**

**That's my first Fanfic about Piccolo. I have this idea a little while ago and finally decided to put it at work.**

**I must warn you, my english level is poor, like, REALLY poor. Since I'm Brazillian, and here our education is going deep than hell itself along with the actual circus that we call government, I ended up learning everything from games, mostly RPG.**

**Well, here goes nothing. I hope you at least enjoy.**

* * *

_**Blue and Dark**_

\- I'm telling you, dad. Gohan lately is so busy with his studies, work and research that he forgets today is the day we started officialy dating. – Videl was on the phone speaking with her dad, Mr. Satan.

\- Well, and what do you want to do?

\- I'm thinking about a night out, just the two of us. But someone have to take care of Pan while we are out.

\- Oh, I can-

\- No, thanks. We know how you spoil Buu, and don't want you to do the same with our baby girl.

\- That's totally differ-

\- Thank you dad, but I'll think in a solution. – Videl hang up. Well, it's not like she didn't trust his dad with children, but if something happens, or Buu happens, he has to go and solve the problem. After all, he is the world's Champion and savior, so its like a problem a day for him to handle. And then, there was Goku, but him, Chichi and Goten are all passing some quality time together, she don't want to interrupt.

\- "I think Goku is compensating for his seven years of absence." – Videl thought. And finally, the best (and unexpected) baby-sitter is Piccolo, but they already asked him too many times, she fears that he would ignore, or simple explode. After all, he looks like he hate, but still does it for Gohan. And then, like a click, an idea comes up. Still holding the phone, Videl dials a number. – Hello!

Later that afternoon, Gohan has returned home.

-Tadaima! – Gohan shouts at the door.

-Okaeri Gohan-kun. – Videl comes to him. – How was your day?

\- Well, I think I want a break. What do you say we go out tonight? It's the day that we started dating after all.

\- Oh you remembered!

\- Of curse I remembered. Or better, I never even forget.

\- Oh you guys are so cute! – Said a third vioce, causing Gohan to shock. A blond woman comes from the kitchen and observed the scene, her blue eyes waterly and her hands togheter at her cheek, with a smile from ear to ear.

-Erasa! Man, it has been like decades that we last see you! – Said Gohan happily. – How are you? And Sharpner? Are you guys doing well?

\- Decades? I was in your marriage you dumb. – She replies with a smile.

\- Oh yeah, I remember. – he doesn't remember at all. Videl chuckle, she knew that too.

\- Well, I am well, and Sharpner can bite me.

\- Say what?

\- That bastard son of a whore. – she commented that like it's nothing else.

\- They broke up – Videl said. – Like a month ago.

\- Sorry to hear that. – Gohan put a hand on his neck, embarassed. – What are you doing here, if I may ask?

\- Oh silly, I'm here to babysit your daughter, of course! – she replied simply. Gohan looked at Videl, who argues with a nod. – look at the time, you two must go on the date! Hurry, shoo shoo!

\- But-

\- No buts! – Erasa practically expulsed the two. – Have fun, and don't worry with anything! And don't need to come home early too!

\- But-

\- Bye-bye! – and slams the door.

\- Welp, lets go, Gohan? – Videl griped his arm.

\- Videl, are you sure this is a good idea?

\- Well, I'm reticent too, but decided to give her a shot. What can happen after all?

\- Well, I called Piccolo to babysit Pan.

\- Oh... So that's what can happen. Is it so bad?

\- Well, let's see.

* * *

\- Hey Piccolo. – The younger namek approached Piccolo, who was floating leg-crossed.

\- What?

\- It's about time to you to go take care of Pan.

\- How did you know?

\- I'm God, nothing passes by me.

\- Guess that's true. – Piccolo grunted and stand still.

\- Oh, don't make that face, we all know that you like the girl. – Piccolo glare at him. – I'm God, I know everything, Besides, I can read minds, you know. And hearts.

\- Since when did you became a smartass?

\- Since I became God.

\- You're starting to get on my nerves.

\- I know that too. Again, God. – Piccolo snarled.

\- You are pissing me off! – His voice has a warning tone. Dende just pointed to his robe where the Kanji "God" was written before running for his life inside the temple as Piccolo prepared a bean to fire.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erasa was standing at Pan's crib, with all her toys.

\- Come on little girl, stop crying! – She looks at the clock, it was about half an hour of baby crying. She changed diapers, feed her, played with her, but nothing seemed to calm Pan down. – Ple-he-hease, I beg you! – and to make things even worse, Pan simple decided to fly. Erasa droped everything she was holding, eyes open wide as Pan started to crawl into the ceiling. – Just what are you, young lady?! Videl's daughther is paranormal, oh my God!

\- Who the hell are you?! – Said a harsh, masculine voice behind her. Just the voice was enough to scare the shit out of her, but when she turned, the vision of a tall, pointed-ear green man frightened her the most.

\- " Yep, that's it, its how I will die. With a paranormal kid on the ceiling and a allien killer." – She leans against the corner of the wall. – "Goodbye world."- On the other hand, Piccolo stared at her. Her now long blond hair was goose-pimply, maybe because of the fear he tought, her chest was moving heavily and her legs was shaking. The silence was broken when a little voice captured both's attention.

\- Pipi! – Erasa looked at the baby, who has a ear-to-ear smile. The green allien just opened his arms, and the baby floated at him, cuddling at his chest. The allien didn't smile back, but still embraced the child. Calming herself down, Erasa couldn't help but think that scene was too cute. Her smile died when Piccolo's attention turned back at her.

\- You didn't anser my question. – he said to her, his voice in a angry tone. Pan started to escalate his shoulder, and he crossed his arms.

\- Oh, right. My name is...- Erasa stopped mid-sentence. Pan was pulling his cheek, and as he still are serious, maybe almost furious, it was hard to her control her giggles. – Erasa.

\- And what are you doing here? Or better, doing to pan? – he asked firmly.

\- Oh, I am... – Pan was now in his head, pulling his pointed ears. - ... Babysitting... Pan.

\- What is wrong with you woman? – Piccolo asked between his fangs. Erasa gulped her giggles.

\- "Thats it, now I die." I'm sorry, but it's a little funny how Pan is playing with you. – And without looking away from her, Piccolo lifted his finger. Suddenly, Pan floated back to her crib, the blankets covered her like they have their own life, and the crib started moving.

\- Pipi? – Pan looked at the man. Lifting his finger again, a teddy bear materializes and places himself at the side of the baby. Pan smiled, and hugs him, falling asleep. Erasa chuckled. Piccolo fusillate her. Erasa gulped heavily.

\- Your services are not needed anymore. You can leave now.

\- Wa-wait, I can't go away right now, I promised to-

\- Are you deaf, woman?! – he shots, and Erasa cringed a little.

\- Bu-but... Videl... – Erasa looked at his eyes, dark and intimidating, but at the same time, there was something in them. Something that she don't know for sure, but the sensation that she was feeling is familiar to her - ... – The words stopped on her throat as she lost herself looking at his eyes.

\- ..."Okay, another crazy woman to deal with. There is something wrong with the females of this planet, all of them are a bunch of crazy weirdos. What the hell is wrong with her?! Why she keeps staring at me like that?" – Hey you! – Piccolo called up again, and that aparently woke her up again. – Leave. Now. – His voice was enphatic.

\- Okay, sorry. – Erasa picked up her purse, feeling his eyes os every movement she makes, and left the house, her cheeks a little red colored. – "Thank God I survived! But what is he...?" Meanwhile, Piccolo was reporting to his student.

\- Pan is alright and well, and she is sleeping. – He tells Gohan telepathically.

\- Oh... Um... Everything alright then? – Gohan asked.

\- Yeah, same as usual. Why do you ask?

\- Oh, nothing in particular. Thank you Mister Piccolo, I owe you one.

\- Hm. You owe me more than one, kid. – Closing the conection between then, Piccolo gave a last look on Pan just to check if she was still asleep, then go outside the house and flyed away, into Kami's Lookout. Erasa was on the bus stop, when she hears something like an airplane's turbine and looked away, just to see the green man flying away in the distance. At that time, she wasn't impressed that he can fly. He is the tall, green, muscular, antissocial and angrier person she was ever met. And on top of that, allien. His ability to fly is just the cherry on the top of the cake. But still, he is pretty handsome too. That tought made her cheeks fell hot.

\- ... "And he didn't even said his name"... – was her last tought, looking at the direction that Piccolo took before riding in the bus, with a smile on her face that even she wasn't aware.

* * *

_**To be continued**_


End file.
